


Maybe I am hurt, a little (lot) if you squint hard enough

by racing_cupido



Series: School without you, is like living without Katsudon. [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cats, Kittens, M/M, Or a couple, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, but this os is basicly without vik, highschool, highschool!au, that'd be cute af, they should be, viktuuri, yuri x2 are best friends tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racing_cupido/pseuds/racing_cupido
Summary: Yuri shows Yuuri some things behind school that just amaze Yuuri and let him forget about his complicated feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri being the cute shit he is and trying to lift Yuuri's mood.  
> Can be read as a stand alone but you should read the other one shots in this series to get the whole picture.  
> Have fun~

It was fine as long as it lasted... right?

Yuuri got out of his classroom and again, Viktor was not there. Yuuri looked around but of course, he wasn't anywhere near this hallway either. He sighted and just as he thought about what he should do next, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Where's Vik? I thought he would be here by now.” - “Yuri-kun, hey.”

 

Yuuri smiled at Yuri but the Russian just looked annoyed.

“I don't know where Viktor is, he hasn't come to pick me up the whole day to be honest.”

“Huh... strange...”, Yuri went quit after that and looked around some more. Yuuri was going to say something but he was grabbed by the arm suddenly and led down the hallway by Yuri.

“Let's get some fresh air, I wanted to show you something either way.”, Yuuri just went with the flow and let Yuri lead him, well he didn't just lead him he wasn't really gentle with his hold of Yuuri's arm, but he did not complain.

 

Yuuri was led down three different hallways until they reached the back exit doors, which usually were locked. Yuri let go of Yuuri's arm and crouched down in front of the door, looking around once in every direction and producing a set of keys. He went through them as Yuuri spoke up next to him.

“Yuri, what are we doing here? And what are those keys?”, he sounded a little bit nervous and gazed down the hallway but there was no one there, this hallway had no classrooms, just some storage rooms for the different clubs, so it was deserted most of the week.

Yuri found the key he searched for and went to open the door. “Well, this are obviously keys, bingo my friend. I'm not gonna tell you how I got them though, need to hold onto some secrets here.”, he spun the key around and with a 'click!' the door opened and was swung open by Yuri. “As to which why were here, I wanted to show you something. Well I wanted to show you and Vik but since he's not here, you will be enough.”, he grabbed Yuuri's arm again and pulled him to follow him out of the door and onto the backside of the school building.

 

“I'm not sure what you, wait. Is that what I think it is?”, Yuri just smirked and crouched down again, this time in front of a pitch black cat that had two little kitten drinking from her breast milk. Yuuri was in awe, he wasn't sure what those three adorable things did here, but he hasn't seen real kitten in his entire life, so he was kind of excited to touch them.

He sat down next to Yuri and just stared at the cats, the mother blinked at him and Yuri but went to looking at her kids again after some seconds, obviously not minding their presence that much.

“I found them this morning, don't know where they come from, but yeah.”, he looked at Yuuri from the corner of his eyes and felt pleased as he saw his lit up face. So he wasn't that sad anymore, good.

“They are so cute, Yuri, oh my god IwanttotouchthemI-”, Yuri laughed. “No need to be so excited, it's just cats.”, Yuuri got really red at that. “But I haven't seen real kitten in my life, they really are so cute and look so plushy...”

'Cute.', Yuri thought but shook his head right after. 'What the fuck Yuri, shut up he's not cute at all, god I'm getting sappy.'

“Do you think they live around here somewhere?”, Yuuri asked and looked at the cats again. The mother didn't have a collar, so they maybe had no one to take care of them and he didn't know how the conditions around here where for cats, maybe not that good since here in Russia it was pretty cold all year around. He worried his lip a little in thought.

“I have no idea, they don't seem to have owners. Maybe they are strays? Around here are a lot of them to be honest...”, Yuri put out his hand and the mother cat first sniffled at him and then let him rub her head. She leaned into is touch, seeming needy for his touch.

“Her fur is not in a very good condition either, I think they really are strays...” - “Do you...” - “What?”, Yuuri paused and made the same movement towards the cats as Yuri had, the kitten had stopped sucking their mothers milk and were now wobbling around on their feet, one nearly fell over and Yuuri caught it by instinct. A little panicked he gazed at the mother cat but she didn't seem to mind and was enjoying Yuri's strokes, she even let him touch her belly which awed Yuuri.

“She really seems to like you...”, Yuri just snorted and continued his stroking.

“And.. I wanted to ask if maybe... maybe someone should adopt them, don't you think? I mean they can't live here on the streets anyways... right?”, he picked up the kitten he caught from falling over and started stroking their fur, it was as black as their mothers and really as fluffy as he thought it to be.

 

Yuri kept silent for a while, just stroking the cats in front of him.

“I don't think I can take them home with me, my mum would flip if I suddenly brought three cats home. I did that when I was 9 and she was mad as hell.”, Yuuri giggled a little, imagining little Yuri with a bunch of cats in his arm arguing with his mother. “Maybe they can live with me? I mean I have just a two room apartment but that should be enough room for those cuties...” - “Maybe we should like, get them to a shelter or something I-” - “You know, it sometimes is lonely at home... Maybe they could be good company...”, Yuuri mumbled and obviously embarrassed kept stroking the kitten. He had put it on his lap and now the other kitten, one with grayish fur, has joined their black sibling.

 

Yuri just looked at Yuuri and kept silent. “Are you lonely Yuuri?”, he couldn't keep himself from asking even though he didn't want Yuuri to get more embarrassed. Yuuri just looked at the cats and after some time nodded his head. “Sometimes.. Most times it's at night when I can't sleep and keep thinking about my family back in Japan... I know I can be really glad that I am here in Russia but...”, Yuri sighted and put his hand on Yuuri's back, rubbing it a little. Yuri was kind of shocked at his kindness but smiled anyways.

 

“Maybe you should keep them then, I mean if you don't take them some other lonely dude will take them and that would be the same.”, he smirked and stood up laughing quietly. Yuuri wanted to protest but as he looked Yuri in the eyes he knew he was just joking, so he instead smiled and also got up.

 

“Good, now. Let's get them to your place.. Where do you live again?” - “Wait. What?” - “What, you said you wanted to keep them so we-” - “No, no. I want them, but now? We still have a math course to get to and-” - “Argh, bullshit. If we don't get them to your place now who knows if they will be here later on, so go grab the kittens and lets get to your place. You have to monitor though, since I don't know where you live anymore.”, Yuuri was baffled but after some thought agreed to Yuri's words. He leaned down and gently got a hold of the two kitten, who miaued cutely at him. He melted inside and was laughed at from Yuri for his “disgustingly awed” face.

 

The two of them bickered the whole way to Yuri's car and went to bring the cats to Yuuri's home.

That Yuuri was feeling upset about Viktor's absence before was forgotten by him in the process, he didn't even remember that he was upset in the first place as he named the three cats and proceeded to buy them some things with Yuri as a translator (and money giver). They spend the whole afternoon at Yuuri's and made the home cat save, after that they just lazed around and played with the cats. All in all, the day was a pretty good one for Yuuri.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this and leave kudos or a comment if you want <3


End file.
